One Shot
by missbrat155
Summary: Continuation of Simon Says. My first one shot : Please Read and Review!


_A/N – I've never done a one shot before, but I was watching Simon Says and had a few ideas so I thought I would just do a quickie story, as if Simon Says is still going on. I appropriately named the story one shot as well. For those of you who haven't seen Simon Says, basically, Sue tries to catch a serial killer by doing what he says, as he leaves clues. One of the ending scenes is Lucy and Sue call a Plummer to fix their shower – Bobby, Jack and Lucy then leave for some food, Sue staying at home. That's where my story comes in :) and changes a bit from the episode. It's Jack centered. _

_PS: I don't own Sue Thomas F.B.Eye or else Jack would be mine… _

**One Shot**

"You want me to bring you back some take out?" Jack said, as he looked at the woman sitting, obviously drained, on her living room couch. She gave him a small smile of reassurance and nodded. Not wanting to push, knowing she would come to someone when she was ready to talk, he walked out the door.

Something didn't feel right as he made his way out of Sue's apartment complex. Bobby's car was already gone; Jack knew he and Lucy would meet him at the restaurant. But still, something was off. He looked up at the window he knew Sue was sitting just behind, probably lost in her thoughts of the week's events that nearly claimed her life. What kind of friend was he? She was obviously distressed over what had happened the last week, being the target of a man who wanted her dead, brushing death so many times it sent shivers up his spine, but for him to do nothing to comfort her? Jack reached for his phone. He would just call her; just make sure that she was all right.

Suddenly, Jack noticed his phone was missing. He sighed. It was in Sue's room. He had dropped it, when taking her bags in for her. It was a good excuse to go back. He didn't know what he wanted out of a relationship with her, but he knew at least that he valued their friendship above anything else. He climbed up the stairs, 2 at a time when he felt his heart stop. Was that Levi barking? Something wasn't right and he knew it.

He threw open the door as he saw the most horrifying scene that he knew would haunt his nightmares for weeks. The Plummer, the man who was supposed to just fix Lucy and Sue's shower – someone safe, was crawled on top of her, Sue's small neck between his menacing hands. The look of fear in her eyes sent daggers through his heart, her silent screams piercing through the air. He whipped out his gun and shot the man once, standing for a few moments in shock as the man fell over, unmoving.

He looked back at Sue, whose eyes held his for a few seconds, before slowly closing, her body as still as the criminal's next to her. Jack raced over to her side, the bruises on her neck already starting to form. Grabbing the phone quickly, he dialed 9-1-1. He gently shook her trying to wake her up, whispering her name, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Jack could hear the sirens approaching the apartment, when he suddenly noticed Sue wasn't breathing, the silk scarf still tied loosely around her neck.

---

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson, there was nothing we could do."

"You should have told her when you had the chance"

"Simon made it…He'll live"

"Beep. Beep. Beep…"

"Jack…"

Jack sat up suddenly in his chair and looked around, taking a moment to refocus his tired eyes. He turned to see Bobby next to him, looking at him with concern in his dampened blue eyes, seeing through him as only few people could.

"It wasn't your fault Jack." He just shook his head.

"He's going to live…when…" was all Jack could get out, as he stared into his friends eyes, mirrored in the pain and frustration he felt and his heart ached. He looked away again "One shot wasn't enough."

"I wish I could have strangled him…" Jack's eyes shot back at Bobby who quickly rephrased what he meant. "I just mean, I want to kill him too Jack. I know that things between you and Sue…it's not the same but she's always meant as much to me as anyone else that really knew her."

"She asked me to protect her. I didn't want to do this. She was my responsibility – I should have known. That first scare, I thought she was dead. I had never been so relieved to find her alive. I should have…said more then. I should have put an end to this then." Bobby looked at his dejected friend with compassion.

"You did what you had to do. She would have never just let it go, you know that. Maybe you should have told her how you felt, but Sue wouldn't have wanted you to kill Simon, not matter what he did to her. You know her better than any of us – you do. Can you honestly tell me Sue wouldn't want you to forgive him?" Jack knew in his heart what Bobby was saying was true. Sue would be the first one to forgive the man who had…

"I know." Jack whispered as he saw the rest of the team hurrying to where he and Bobby sat, anxious looks and tears of concern running down their faces, stopping in their tracks at the looks Jack and Bobby held.

---

"Are you sure you're ready for this Jack?" Marty Pavone asked, as Jack kept fidgeting in his seat. Jack just nodded. It was the last place he wanted to be as he walked into the dark courtroom. Preliminary Hearing. At least Simon wouldn't be there; he still hadn't recovered enough to make an appearance. Bobby had offered to do this for Jack, but he knew he needed to do it. For Sue.

---

Jack walked out of the courtroom, devastatingly depressed. There was no way Simon was going to get away with what he did. The evidence against him was overwhelming, but at what price? The trauma Sue went through couldn't escape Jack's exhausted mind. He knew where he needed to be. As he headed for the door, his cell phone rang. He quickly answered it and hurried to his car.

---

Jack walked into the room where Lucy was sitting, tears streaming down her face. She came over to where he stood, frozen and gave him a big hug.

"I'll let you be alone." She whispered quietly, before leaving the room. Jack felt as if his legs had turned to rubber. Finally he made his way over to the uncomfortable plastic chair he had confined for so many hours before. He grabbed the soft hand, lying limp on the bed and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Sue." He whispered as he fought back the tears forming behind his eyes, stinging for their freedom. His heart leaped as she slowly opened them and turned to look at him. She gave him the faintest smile,

"Jack…" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Sue." He repeated. "I've been so worried about you. This is all my fault." She shook her head gently.

"No Jack– you saved me." She said softly.

"Listen, Sue. There's something I need to tell you." Jack started as he squeezed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.


End file.
